1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Malicious attacks are a serious threat to the security of information processing systems and devices. Side channel attacks use analyses of cache residency, branch prediction accuracy, power consumption, electromagnetic radiation, acoustic measurements, timing, or other characteristics of a data processing system, device, or process to infer information about the system, the device, or the data being processed. Many techniques have been developed to defend against side channel attacks, but more are needed as information processing system development continues.